I Promise I Won't
by Hermione's fandoms
Summary: When Ron and Hermione have to see the future and what's in stored for them in their 6th year, Hermione sees ron betray her and kiss lavender in the occlum, she doesn't trust him anymore. Can Ron help change that?
1. Chapter 1

_**I Promise I Won't **_

A small breeze filled the great hall of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Four long narrow table, with as many food as you can imagine. On the end of one table, four teenagers gathered on the edge talking about the next Quidditch match.

"I'm serious, Harry, Holyhead Harpies are no match against Chudley cannons", said Ron Weasley with amusement it his voice.

"But, on their last match they won Fallmouth Falcons didn't they?", replied Harry Potter.

"Yeah but the Falcons are horrid! They are the easiest team to beat!", Ron said.

"No the Vratsa vultures are!", said Harry with a grim face

"Can you two be quiet about Quidditch it's just a game with brooms, hoops and balls..", Hermione Granger said.

" I've _never_ been more insulted in my life... I should've said something like that to Ginny when she wouldn't shut up a about Harry, OH MY GOODNESS, DID YOU SEE THE SCAR MUM?! HE'S REAL, RON SAW HIM HE TALKED TO HIM WOAH! RON YOULL INTRODUCE ME TO HIM RIGHT? RIGHT RONALD!?", Ron said with his best imitation of Ginny.

That earned a smack from Hermione , a blush from Harry, and a glare from Ginny.

"Oh no Ronald, Harry what did you do!? Professor dumbledore is coming oh dear Merlin..", Hermione hissed.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley , Mister Potter and Mister Weasley I must inform you to meet in my office after the feast, the password is fairy wings", said a backwards glance he turned and left 3 puzzled teens and a very pale Hermione.

"Oh no we're getting expelled! Oh how much I enjoyed being a witch! They probably are going to obliviate me and send me back to the muggle world oh dear noooooo! That can't. happen!"Hermione squealed.

"I don't think that's it.. Probably maybe going to change our schedules or something.. Don't worry Hermione even if we were expelled I'll make sure nothing happens to you", said Ron. He smiled asuringly to her, and without thinking he slid his hand into looked up into his eyes for a long while. Then Ron realized what he was doing and quickly brought his hand to his pocket and they both and Ginny were snickering at them while they blushed. _See Hermione he doesn't like you he pulled away!oh god I wished he was mine..._

_Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this! lol it took me three times to write this because I was trying to figure out how to upload it since this is my first fan fic so ima put next chapter up next week so yea.. I know the characters personalities are different ima work on that on future chapters so please review and tell me what you think!_

**_Maddie _**


	2. My heart

_**I Promise I Won't **_

After the feast, they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

" Fairy Wings ", said Harry. The four entered the office very quietly to find some voices.

"No Dumbledore,they can't know, what will happen when they find out? It will scar them!", said a familiar high voice.

"Minerva please, they all have a right to know what's going to happen, it's so they can get ready..", Said the known voice of Dumbledore.

"Umm..err.. Professor? We're here", said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah I'm sorry Harry, please everyone take a seat..", he said. They all sat down,but there was a moment of silence. Finally Dumbledore broke it.

"Now it's time I explain why you all are here, as you know Harry is the boy of the prophecy, which means in the future there will be,(_he swallowed), _some dangerous times and as you three his bestfriends you will accompany him..so I have decided you four will get to see a glimpse of the future in an occlum", said Dumbledore. He waited for there reactions , though there was only suprise and fear in their eyes.

" I will split you up in four rooms, now are some things that you will see danger, fear, heartbreak..and you cannot see the final end to see who will win..", he said. He lead the four to each room.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

Dumbledore took me to a room with an occlum, it was a rather a small, metal, hole, circle on the wall with pictures moving inside. I've read about these things, they seemed quite disturbing to me though. I put my head through it and this weird voice was talking to me in my mind.. _You can't hide your mind with me Hermione granger, I know your thoughts,who you love, what you most fear, why you hate Quidditch, it's all rubbish really.. Now I guess you want to know your future? _I nodded my head , to be honest I was to scared to speak.

The first thing that it showed was me at the burrow getting a prefect badge!_ Oh my gosh! I thought Parvati was going to be a prefect... Well who cares yesss! Then it seemed like Hogwarts during Quidditch and Harry seemed the captain, ooh yay for Harry I knew he was going to be it... Wait is that ron there? Woah and mcglaggen, then on the picture I muttered something and cormac seemed confused. Then it skipped something and I ask ron something,then a man who was pretty fat appeared his nametag said Horace Slughorn Hmm then I saw something.. We were in the common room like celebrating or something then lavender pulls ron and .. They start snogging, then I leave the room Harry follows then ron comes in with her ugh , after that we're with Slughorn again and Im with cormac weird..._

Ron is in the hospital wing , then I seem older, me Harry and Ron are in a tent. Ron and Harry seem to be fighting and it all vanishes..

When I come out of the room Harry Ginny and _him were _ already there.

" You can go now" said Dumbledore. We walked out of the room with pure silence then ron said,

"Hermione I need to talk to you please.." . Stupid insufferable prick ! Honestly! I could feel tears coming but,I manged to say

"No Ron don't, I -I nothing". Then I pulled Ginny to the dormitories I swear I saw a tear go down her face.. This was not going good..

**So hey guys this chapter wasn't that good I got 15 views yesterday please review I need to know what you think should I continue this cuz I know it's not great.. Well just please review I might upload another chapter tommorrow or on Saturday bye**

**\- Maddie **


End file.
